Click For Love
by Little Miss Shy123
Summary: When Lavi tries to find out what his roommate Allen is doing behind his back, the red head stumbles upon a conversation with a stranger. LUCKY and a bit of Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Little Miss Shy here! I'm trying again to write a fanfic for LUCKY/ Yullen. My first one kinda failed but was picked up by Shinioni Usagi-chan luckily :P I hope I do good in this fanfic~!**

**In here Lavi's in 12****th**** grade, Allen's in 10****th****, Kanda's in 12****th****, Lenalee's in 11****th**** and Tyki's in 12****th**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -Man**

Lavi peered behind the corner of the wall and watched Allen on his computer. He and Allen share a place together and go to the same high school. At home, they would take turns doing the chores, though Lavi wasn't so good at cleaning the rooms. Allen had to officially have that chore. At first, Lavi owned the house because his parents passed away, but his grandfather; Bookman would visit him at times. Allen and Lavi were friends before they became roommates, but Allen's 'master' Cross Marian left the albino boy so Allen had to find a place to stay. Lavi volunteered since he has plenty of room and he's Allen's friend so why not?

Though Allen and Lavi are roommates and best friends, Allen keeps a secret from the red head. For a while, Allen's been going on the computer for hours and seemed to never leave till it was time for bed. When Lavi tried to see what he was doing, Allen would cover the screen or shut it off immediately.

It's been 2 weeks, and Lavi's patience was getting dry. The red head decided to now sneak behind Allen and see what's happening on that computer. Lavi moved closer to Allen and gazed over the boy's shoulder. Lavi saw a chat room but nothing that Lavi could find strange. _'Is it Facebook?'_

Allen perked up and turned. Before he can though, Lavi was gone and was behind the wall once again. Allen shrugged and continued whatever he was doing. Lavi sneered in frustration. _'When will bean sprout_ _get off the computer!'_

Lavi decided to give up for the day and went to the living room which was actually only a few steps away from the computer. Allen noticed Lavi close by so he quickly shut down the computer. The albino headed towards Lavi and sat down on the couch. Lavi glanced at Allen suspiciously but Allen just smiled as if nothing was wrong, "What are we watching today?"

Lavi grabbed the Blu ray controller and grinned, "Coraline! I borrowed the DVD from Lenalee and she said it was really good."

"Oh, I heard it was a bit scary at times." Allen reached for the DVD container and read the back. "It doesn't seem that scary…."

"Then let's watch it!" Lavi didn't wait for Allen's agreement and pressed the play button.

Since the beginning of the movie, Allen keeps asking Lavi what time it was. It was half way through the movie and it was Allen's 25th time asking the same question, "Hey Lavi, what time is it?"

Lavi sighed and paused the movie again. The single green eye looked over to the clock once again, "It's almost 4 o'clock. Why do you keep asking bean sprout?"

"It's _ALLEN_." The albino said sternly. "Why do you always call me bean sprout anyway?"

"Because you're small that's why." Lavi grinned boyishly, "It doesn't look like you're growing at all bean sprout!"

"It's ALLEN!" Allen got up from the couch and grabbed his black trench coat. "I can't deal with this…. I have to go somewhere; you can play the movie if you want. I'll just watch it again when I come back."

"Okay, but where are you going?" Lavi rested his head on the back cushion of the couch and watched Allen head for the door.

"Nowhere important. No need to wait for me, later!" Lavi waved as Allen shut the door.

'_Maybe he was wondering what time it was because he was going somewhere. But where?' _Lavi smirked as he saw the computer. The red head hopped off the couch and turned the computer back on, _'Maybe what he's been doing will explain things….'_

Lavi restored the website Allen's been on and skimmed over the page. It was definitely a chat room, but who Allen was talking to was what struck the red head the most. The pen name was just plain and simple: Yuu_Kanda679

Though it was surprising that Allen was talking to Kanda, Lavi could help but laugh at the straight forward pen name. Typical of Kanda to not care about something bothersome as making up a creative pen name. "Hahaha! Awesome pen name Yuu!"

Lavi wiped a tear from his uncovered eye and began to read the chat his two friends were sharing.

**Kanda_Yuu679 says: What's up bean sprout?**

**Crown_Clown14 says: It's Allen, Bakanda! _**

**Kanda_Yuu679 says: It's not like it matters. No matter what I call you, you're still my bean sprout**

**Crown_Clown14 says: O/_/O uh…thanks**

**Kanda_Yuu679 says: So are we still meeting today at 4?**

**Crown_Clown14 says: Oh yeah we are. Can't W8 to meet u there**

**Kanda_Yuu679 says: Great, did you tell that baka usagi?**

**Crown_Clown14 says: IDT he knows. Though I think he's getting suspicious**

**Kanda_Yuu679 says: I see…. I can beat the crap out of the baka usagi and have him forget**

**Crown_Clown14 says: W! No way! YK that he will just get suspicious about us again if we act this way**

**Kanda_Yuu679 says: Ugh you're just don't want him hurt**

**Crown_Clown14 says: Well of course! He is my friend after all**

**Kanda_Yuu679 says: okay whatever…. Just make sure you come at 4 **

**Crown_Clown14 says: Got it**

**Kanda_Yuu679 is offline**

"Woah…. They're going out!" Lavi read through the chat again but he couldn't see any other reason for why they're chatting privately. They're secretly going out…! Lavi wasn't so sure though. He's been friends with both of them for a while; Kanda a bit more though. Every day at lunch, they would fight and bicker. Was it all a hoax?

A grumbling sound appeared in Lavi's stomach. Lavi rubbed his stomach hungrily, "All this detective work is making me hungry."

[A few minutes of sandwich making later…]

Lavi munched on his BLT, ignored the computer and went back to the T.V. Lavi can deal with the little odd couple later; first he'll eat. Suddenly a ding of some sort came from the computer. Lavi shrugged at the noise at first and went back to eating, but the dinging kept coming and Lavi had no choice but to see what it was.

Lavi set his sandwich aside and leaned on the computer table. Lavi raised an eyebrow at the name that was at least a bit more creative than Kanda's. The pen name read: Dark_Gentleman69

Lavi giggled childishly at the pen name. "Hahaha…69."

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Yo Crown clown you there?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: It says you're online and yet…**

Lavi read the unanswered words from this stranger and sat firmly in the seat. _'Might as well see who he is.'_

**Crown_Clown14 says: Hey man :)**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: What took ya?**

**Crown_Clown14 says: I was watching a movie with my bud sorry! XP**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: You seem more cheerful today **

**Crown_Clown14 says: I do? o.O**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Yeah you rarely make faces like that hahaha it's kinda funny**

Lavi smirked. This 'Dark Gentleman' seemed like a cool guy. Lavi didn't want to trick the guy…. The red head made a sided shrug and chose to tell him.

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: You there?**

**Crown_Clown14 says: Sorry but I need to tell you something…**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Kanda break up with you? ;)**

**Crown_Clown14 says: hahaha I would never picture Yuu cheating**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: huh?**

**Crown_Clown14 says: I'm sorry…I'm not actually Crown Clown**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: …is that so?**

**Crown_Clown14 says: Yeah…I'm actually a friend. I was curious in what he was doing because he never told me :P **

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Well did you find what you were looking for?**

**Crown_Clown14 says: Hahaha yup :D never knew that Yuu and Clown were dating**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: lol I never expected it either until Clown told me last week :P he said he needed someone to tell**

**Crown_Clown14 says: Sucks that he didn't tell me**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: well he said he was embarrassed in what you'd think**

**Crown_Clown14 says: yeah…I would be too but it's fine. I'll just wait till he's ready to tell me**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Smart choice**

**Crown_Clown14 says: IKR XD I'm awesome**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: hahaha so are you going to leave? You got what you were looking for**

**Crown_Clown14 says: Meh I don't know**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: then can you at least tell me your name? **

Lavi pondered for a moment. Should he tell this stranger he just met his name? _'I'll just give him a pen name or something.'_ Lavi just typed in the name that first came to mind.

**Crown_Clown14 says: Red_Usagi49 :) can't give you my real name ;) you might be an old perverted man**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha I assure you Usagi that I'm not an old perverted man but it's fine if you don't tell**

**Crown_Clown14 says: hahaha okay :) but you never know~!**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha guess not so let me ask you something…**

**Crown_Clown14 says: go right ahead**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Why did you tell me you're not Clown? You could have just said goodbye to me and leave it at that**

Lavi couldn't truly answer that. He just thought the man wasn't so bad and since he was a friend of Allen's…. But it was true that Lavi could have just said goodbye to the stranger and then go back to watching his movie. Why was he talking to him anyway? It was probably out of boredom.

**Crown_Clown14 says: good question my good man ;) I just didn't want to lie that's all **

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: :) how kind of you**

**Crown_Clown14 says: So tell me this…. Why's your number 69?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: hahaha I'm not an old man Usagi but… ;)**

**Crown_Clown14 says: XD pervert!**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Thank you :) haha**

For a few hours, Lavi and Dark Gentleman spoke and never got bored. Long ago, the movie was forgotten from Lavi's mind at that moment. Lavi even made himself an account and used his pen name. It was 12 o'clock though and the red head yawned loudly.

**Red_Usagi49 says: I'm so tired!**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: same here -_- I'm gonna head to bed see you later Usagi**

**Red_Usagi49 says: See ya Dark**

**Dark_Gentleman69 is offline**

**Red_Usagi49 is offline**

Lavi logged out of his account and headed straight to his room. It was a mess with books, papers, and past homework everywhere. He always kept it that way though since he thinks it's easier to find things. Lavi pushed away the clutter and flopped down on his bed and snuggled with his pillow.

[The next day]

Lavi came down the stairs as he tied his eye patch on. The reason the eye patch is there is a long story. His parents and he were driving to Bookman's place but everything went downhill. It was a bit of a blizzard and you couldn't really see through the window. Lavi's dad ran a stop light and they were hit with another car. Instantly, Lavi's parents received most of the damage and while that was happening, Lavi hit something hard and it scratched it harshly. When Lavi got to the hospital the doctors tried their best and now Lavi's eye is closed shut with an ugly scar across it. Never had Lavi shown people his useless eye; not even his closest friends. But Lavi remembered telling Dark Gentleman about his accident though. And Lavi didn't feel bad about it at all, but of course he didn't actually show Dark his scar.

Lavi sat at the table and ate his cereal. He made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, omelette, French toast, hash browns, juice, sausages, muffins, and boiled eggs. He didn't eat it though; they were _all _for Allen. At times, the albino boy's appetite scared Lavi.

Allen came down stairs and yawned lazily. Lavi waved as he put away his bowl, "Mornin' Al."

"Morning Lavi." Allen's face brightened as he saw his breakfast. Allen sat down and devoured the food quickly.

Lavi just stared blankly at Allen as he gobbled down his food. _'S-scary indeed….'_

[Breakfast with the Noah]

Skinn Bolic, a 12th grader that plays in the football team growled as he tasted his food. "It's not sweet enough!"

"Do you always have to have things sweet?" said Devitto, an 11th grader who was the guitarist in his own band in the school; he found the school's band to be too boring. "It's not like you'll die if you don't eat it."

"Yeah! All things sweet are gross!" Jasdero agreed; Devitto's twin and the bass player with in the band with his twin.

"Sweets are good! And I want my food sweet!" Skinn roared.

The dining room door opened and in came a petite girl with spiky purple hair. She wore a purple and white gothic dress with purple and white stockings. It was Road Kamelot. A 9th grader who always hung out with her family and nobody else. "Morning everyone!"

"Mornin' Road, where's your pops?" Devitto asked. Usually Road's dad; Sheril Kamelot would join them for breakfast.

"He's working early today." Road grabbed a piece of bacon and bit into it. "So what's with all the noise?"

"My food's not sweet enough, that's what all the noise is about!" Skinn slammed his fists on the table and made it shake.

"Well quiet down! Tyki's trying to get more sleep because he was up so late." Road smirked, "He was talking to someone knew online."

"How long?" Devitto asked.

"Till 12 o'clock! I think he really likes this person! He rarely gives up his precious sleeping time for just anybody." Road grinned slyly, "I wonder who it is."

"Who knows, but that gambler must really like her." Devitto chuckled, "When we meet her we'll embarrass Tyki in front of her!"

"Haha! We'll tell her everything about him!" Jasdero giggled. "He'll be so mad!"

As if on cue, Tyki came into the dining room in his school clothes but uncombed and wavy black hair. Everybody was silent as Tyki sat down in his seat with his eyes closed slightly. "Hey Tyki! How was your night? You sleep well?" Road asked.

"Mm…. It was fine…." Tyki rubbed both his eyes so that he'll be fully awake. Tyki glanced at the twins and Skinn, then looked at Road. "So why are these three here?"

"It's Friday Tyki! You know that they always eat with us on Fridays!" Road scowled, "You should pay attention more."

"It's not that I need to pay attention Road." Tyki frowned as he brushed his fingers through his hair, "I'm just really tired."

"Talking to your new girlfriend?" Devitto teased. "You should introduce us to her! We'll make her feel at home."

Jasdero and Devitto laughed among themselves while Skinn just ignored them and ate his food that he showered sugar on. Tyki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "First: never would I bring someone home with me when you two are here. And second: it's a boy; not a girl."

The laughs stopped and they all looked at Tyki. Skinn even looked up from his sugared food. Road raised an eyebrow. Now she didn't expect that. At school, Tyki was known as the playboy; so why was Tyki staying up late talking to a boy? "A boy?"

"Yes a boy. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well we thought it would be a girl. You don't usually stay up late to talk to some boy." Road noted.

"It's nothing special you idiots. He's just a friend, and he kept talking on and on. I couldn't just reject him." Tyki said simply.

"Oh! Good!" the twins laughed then Devitto added, "I thought you became homo on us Tyki! Hahaha!"

As they were going back to eating Tyki thought to himself. He was surprised himself that he stayed awake just to talk to a boy he barely knew. But the boy seemed so interesting to Tyki, and never had someone chose to be honest to Tyki before. Usually, girls would lie about their social status and who they truly are, but Red Usagi wasn't like that at all as they spoke to each other. Tyki wasn't saying he was in love though. He just gained interest in the usagi, that's all. _'Heard he's in the same school…. I wonder if I'll bump into Usagi and don't even know it.'_

To be continued…

**A/N: I tried my hardest on this one! :D I hope you enjoyed my fanfic :) Byee~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Miss Shy here! I'm glad people like my fanfic~! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -Man**

Tyki walked through the halls with his niece Road. They weren't blood related or anything. His brother Sheryl, married Road's mother and is now her father. Though Road isn't Sheryl's true daughter, he still treated her like his most valuable treasure. Tyki and Road usually walk together to their classes and then they meet with the others at lunch. A bunch of girls were staring at Tyki and giggling when he glances their way. Road also noticed the attention and smirked at Tyki, "You sure are popular Tyki~!"

Tyki shrugged, "I don't really care about that."

Tyki really didn't. He didn't have any interest in the girls at his school. They're just squealing, fanatic girls that are only interested in Tyki's looks. They don't even know what Tyki's truly like. They don't know that he likes to read, and they don't know that though he's a bit of a playboy, he wants to have a steady relationship with someone. But it was useless when everybody just thinks of Tyki as a womanizer and nothing else. So Tyki doesn't even bother anymore.

Road and Tyki were now in front of Road's first class. Road waved goodbye and Tyki waved back. "Bye Tyki~!"

"Later Road." Tyki smiled as Road entered her class, Tyki made his way to his class. The attention grew larger by both girls and guys. For the girls it was affection but for the guys it was utter jealousy. Though the boys were jealous and mad at how Tyki would play with the girls, they wouldn't face Tyki because he's also pretty tough. And he also has Skinn on his side.

Then Tyki remembered Red Usagi. He still hasn't figured out who Usagi was. He doesn't even know if Usagi was a boy or a girl since the pen name was neutral. All Tyki knew was that Usagi went to the same school, was Allen's friend and he also found out that Usagi has a bit of a defect from an accident long ago. But that was it…. _'Hm…. I guess I'll have to ask my little cousin.'_

[Lunchtime]

Lavi stared at his two friends as they were fighting like always. Or so Lavi thought. Ever since he found about their relationship Lavi paid more attention to see what he's missed all this time. There was nothing wrong though. They were the same as always; but the question was…. How long have they been going out?

"BaKanda! I'm just saying that eating soba every day is just weird!" Allen yelled.

"I can eat whatever I want! You shouldn't be concerned in what I eat bean sprout!" Kanda growled. Nothing wrong there. Useless bicker from these two was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Quit calling me 'bean sprout'!" Allen bellowed. "Thanks to you, Lavi calls me that!"

"It's not my fault! It's baka usagi's fault for calling you that; not mine!" Kanda scowled, "Idiot bean sprout!"

Lavi sighed as they kept fighting. Maybe he made a mistake. But it was obvious there was some flirting going on; even if it was a small amount of it. What Lavi didn't understand was, why Allen didn't tell Lavi but told Dark Gentleman.

"Allen~!" the three turned and saw Road waving energetically at Allen with Tyki, Skinn and the twins behind her. "Come here for a sec!"

Allen gave another glare at Kanda and headed to Road's table. Lavi watched Allen leave then looked back at Kanda, "Sooooo…Yuu."

"Don't call me that baka usagi." Kanda glared then turned his attention to his soba. Lavi sighed since there was no way to talk to Kanda when he's eating his soba. If you do; without a doubt you'll regret it.

[Meanwhile…]

Tyki watched Road glomping Allen and the boy feeling quite awkward. Tyki turned and saw Kanda glaring from the side secretively at Road with jealousy. Tyki just smirked, _'So even a man with a heart of ice can be jealous.'_

"Oh~! Allen, did you know that Tyki has a boyfriend now?" Road giggled. "He's been up till midnight talking to him!"

"Really?" Allen looked uncertainly at Tyki, "Is that true? I didn't know-"

"It's not true." Tyki shot a quick glare at Road before looking at Allen, "She's just joking. I wouldn't have a boyfriend and you know that."

Allen laughed, "Yeah I guess so. Surprised me there though."

"Hey! Cross' apprentice!" Devitto called out, "You gonna pay me and Jasdero back for what your master's done to us?"

"Ehhh?" Allen gawked, "Still!"

"Yeah~! Pay, pay!" Jasdero threatened but didn't really sound like it at all. He sounded like he was playing around.

Tyki shook his head. Devitto and Jasdero were betting with Cross on a horse race but they lost completely. They found out though that Cross told a few men to say that one of the horses will definitely win even though it was the worst bet to place on. Devitto and Jasdero didn't know though and betted on the horse. _'They're stupidity really won them over.'_

"Hey look," Skinn pointed towards Allen's table and they all turned. Kanda's katana was inches away from Lavi's precious neck. Lavi was laughing nervously as Kanda drew the katana closer.

"Ahh come on Yuu!" Lavi chuckled, "N-no need to be so violent!"

"There sure is baka!" But before Kanda can do anything, Lenalee bonked Kanda on the head with a book. It gave Lavi enough time to make a clean getaway.

"Stop bringing your sword to school Kanda!" Lenalee scowled, "It's dangerous and anyway you hardly harm Lavi with it."

As Kanda was getting scowled by Lenalee, Lavi ran towards Allen and grabbed onto the albino's shoulders. "Allen! Protect me from Yuu!"

"L-Lavi!" Allen sweat dropped, "It's your fault for always making Kanda angry!"

"But I'm just calling him by his name." Lavi pouted, "Even bean sprout is getting mad at me."

Tyki observed the two as they were talking. Tyki paid most of his attention on the red head. Tyki's only knew Lavi for a short time. They got to know each other because Road invited Allen to their house and the boy brought Lavi with him. At the house Tyki persuaded Lavi to play some strip poker with him. He was just bored at the time though and he didn't want to face Allen at that moment.

When Tyki was winning, Lavi was only with his boxers. Tyki didn't mean to but he couldn't help but stare at Lavi's body. Every angle of his body was perfect; his face red with embarrassment, his untouched pale skin and his lovely green eyes. Of course before Lavi could take off his boxers, Allen took his place and won for Lavi. Tyki was absolutely captivated by the red head but never associated with him after that day.

Then Lavi took one glance at Tyki and blushed. He remembered that day with Tyki but his feelings were much different. He was completely humiliated that day. He was in his boxers in front of the most popular guy in the school; Lavi couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than that. "H-hi Tyki."

Tyki nodded, "Hello Lavi." Though Tyki didn't usually like men blushing at him, he could help but smile at the blushing red head.

The school rung and Lavi turned to Allen and pulled his arm away, "Well we better go; I don't wanna miss history. Come on Allen."

"Huh? Um okay." Allen waved at the others and the two made their leave.

Tyki perked up. _'History huh? Hope to see you there Lavi.'_

[History class]

When Lavi entered class, he saw Kanda already there in his seat. Alone of course since nobody would dare to sit with the samurai. Lavi walked to Kanda's table and smiled, "Hi Yuu. Can I sit here?"

"I suggest not baka usagi." Kanda folded his arms signalling that he was finished talking to Lavi. Lavi pouted. He always thought that he would be on good terms with Kanda by now but sadly Kanda still hasn't warmed up towards Lavi.

Lavi looked for another seat and saw a crowd of girls at a certain table. Tyki was in his seat, smiling charmingly at the girls. Lavi didn't have any jealous feelings towards Tyki unlike the other boys. Sure Tyki was popular with the ladies but that wasn't Lavi's choice to judge whether he should hate the playboy or not.

Lavi saw Tyki turning his head towards him and smiled. The other girls looked and saw Lavi. Some waved and others smiled at Lavi. Lavi wasn't as popular as Tyki but he was still crush worthy towards the girls. The red head headed towards Tyki and the group of girls. Tyki patted the seat next to him, "You can sit with me if you want."

Lavi sat down and the girls parted away going to their own seats. Lavi turned to Tyki, "You sure got a lot of fans."

Tyki chuckled, "Yeah. I'm guessing you're jealous."

"A bit, but not really."

"Is that so?" Tyki leaned his head on his hand and smirked, "That's surprising. Many guys do."

"I'm not jealous but a bit mad."

"Mad?"

"You always play with these innocent girls." Lavi pouted and grumbled. "And cheating isn't great either."

Tyki blinked but then his shoulders shook as he laughed, "You still remember that? You sure you aren't mad about the girls? Or are you only concerned about that night."

"How can I not remember? I was down to my boxers." Lavi whispered so nobody else can hear but loud enough for Tyki to know that he was mad. "I was lucky Allen helped me out."

"Really? It was a shame for me. I thought I would get to see your lovely body." Tyki smirked as Lavi blushed. Finding out who Red Usagi was locked deep inside his mind now. Right now his attention was on the red head.

"Don't joke around with that." Lavi got up and glared, "I wouldn't want to get played with from you."

As he left, Tyki watched and smirked. Girls may not be fun to be around but teasing Lavi was the best.

[At home]

Lavi was alone again in the house. Allen wasn't home because he's studying that night with Lenalee. Then suddenly Lavi remembered something. Yesterday he was awake till midnight and he didn't see Allen come in. If he and Kanda were going out and Allen didn't come home then…. Lavi froze. "They didn't…." Lavi had to shake the image away so he sat down in the computer table. He logged into his account and went to see if Dark Gentleman was on since Dark was Lavi's only friend on the site. Luckily he was on so Lavi clicked on Dark's name and the chat appeared.

**Red_Usagi49 says: Yo Dark~!**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Hey Usagi :)**

**Red_Usagi49 says: What's up man? :D**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Nothing much what about you?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: I had to get rid of a horrible image but that's it**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha what's the image?**

Lavi told Dark about Allen and Kanda and Dark laughed. Lavi smiled. Dark was more comfortable to talk to than that playboy Tyki. Tyki was too flirtatious and didn't really make Lavi comfortable; especially when Tyki said something about Lavi body.

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: That's the worst Usagi :P are you sure you aren't a pervert yourself? ;)**

**Red_Usagi49 says: I may be a pervert but I'm not as much as you! XD**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Hahaha if you say so Usagi ;)**

To be continued…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Byee~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do NOT own -Man though that'd be fun if I did :)**

When Allen got home he saw Lavi in the turning chair and was glaring at him. Lavi was crossing his arms and looking sternly at Allen. He felt like he and Lavi were married and Allen was the husband that got home late. As if the redhead read Allen's mind, Lavi said. "You're late Allen."

Allen put his jacket on the coat hanger near the door and went past Lavi to the kitchen. "It's 9 o'clock Lavi. Why do you care so suddenly?"

It's been a week since Lavi's figured out that Allen and Kanda were going out. Lavi got up from his chair and followed Allen to the kitchen. Allen was pouring some hot water in his cup when Lavi came in, "Hey Allen…. Are you going out with someone?"

Allen gawked and spilled a bit of hot water on his hand. "AHH!" As Allen was blowing on his hand he blushed a bit, "W-why would you think that Lavi?"

"I was just wondering." Lavi grinned, "But by the way you reacted at that question I'm guessing you are."

"N-no I'm not!"

"Righhhhhttt, but you know who would look good with you?" Lavi backed away slowly to the door, "I think you would look great with Yuu~!"

"Eh!" But Lavi quickly ran out the door and was laughing maniacally. When he got in his room he was giggling while he was grabbing his laptop. Lavi logged in and waited for Dark to go online. _'…am I being to clingy to Dark?' _Though Lavi is thinking that, when Dark Gentleman's name goes green he clicks it immediately.

**Red_Usagi49 says: Hi Dark~!**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha happy to see me Red? ;)**

**Red_Usagi49 says: XD Well I just wanted to talk :P do I seem a bit clingy? Haha**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: not at all :) In fact I like it. You being clingy is definitely different than my niece :P**

**Red_Usagi49 says: lol :)**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: So, I've been wondering Red…**

**Red_Usagi49 says: wondering what?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: We've been talking for a couple days and it's been really fun but…will you be telling me your name any time?**

Lavi furrowed his eyebrow. He wasn't so sure if he should tell Dark yet. He and Dark have been having a great time chatting but how does he know that Dark is truly the same age? Dark said that they live in the same city but he doesn't know the man's age. What if Dark was an old pervert? Maybe being kind was a way to lure Lavi in…you never know. Bookman would always tell Lavi to never trust people on the internet if you never met them in person. It's true that Lavi would call him Panda and pretend like he doesn't respect the old man but he truly does and he usually takes Bookman's advice.

**Red_Usagi49 says: Sorry but I can't tell ya Dark**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: You sure? **

**Red_Usagi49 says: haha yeah sorry Dark…**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: it's fine :) I'll just go after girls instead of you Usagi since you just turned me down ;)**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Hey I didn't turn you down :I Don't play around with girls Dark D:**

With Tyki, those wonderful brown eyes blinked. Those words reminded Tyki of a certain redhead. Lavi's adorable face that was burning with anger that time never left Tyki's mind. _"I wouldn't want to get played with from you."_

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha that reminds me of something someone said to me**

**Red_Usagi49 says: huh? Who?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: no one you know I think :P but I gotta say that he's someone I'm quite interested with :)**

A bolt of jealousy struck Lavi. It was a bit foolish to feel that way but he really liked Dark. Lavi wasn't officially gay; he's just bi. But he felt jealous for the man that's taken Dark's interest. Lavi didn't want to sound like a jealous girlfriend though; he doesn't even know Dark very much. He'll just play it cool for now.

**Red_Usagi49 says: really?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha yeah it's just his fiery attitude towards me is funny :) it's fun to play with him**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Gasp! Dark's homo!**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: correction my good man: Bi ;)**

**Red_Usagi49 says: righhhhhttt**

Suddenly a knock at Lavi's door interrupted the conversation. "Come in!" Allen opened the door and blushed a bit. Lavi smiled, "Oh, hi bean sprout"

"It's Allen." The albino sighed and sat down on Lavi's bed. Though he had to push away some clutter off the bed before he sat down. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." Lavi turned back to his laptop and began typing.

**Red_Usagi49 says: I g2g later Dark~!**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Huh? Now? ..okay later Red :)**

**Red_Usagi49 is offline**

**Dark_Gentleman69 is offline**

Lavi turned back to Allen and leaned back on his chair, "So what's up Allen?"

"Well…when you said that Kanda and I make a good couple does that mean…." Allen blushed as he looked Lavi in the eye.

Lavi nodded before Allen could finish, "Yeah I do. I was curious and looked over your chat with him a few days ago."

"What?" Allen frowned, "Who gave you the permission to look at my stuff?"

"Al, if we're gonna share a house then we shouldn't hide stuff from each other." Lavi shook his head; completely ignoring Allen's ranting about him going through his privacy. "…why didn't you tell me anyway?"

Allen bit his lip but didn't speak. He was too afraid what Lavi will say. Will he accept it? But it's Lavi, so it couldn't get any worst. "I was afraid you won't accept things between Kanda and me…. Especially when-"

Lavi stuck his hand out signalling for Allen to stop, "Stop right there. I already know that part." The red head smirked, "Do you really think I'm that mean Allen? I don't care about you two together."

"You don't…?"

"Nope. Sooooo…can I call you Yullen from now on?" Lavi winked. "It's a cute name~! I heard some of the fangirls saying it in the halls."

"Yullen!"

"Yeah. Don't you know a thing called couple names?" when Allen didn't answer, Lavi shook his head with disappointment. He got up from his chair and sat down next to Allen on the bed, "Shame on you bean sprout! A couple name is a mix of the partner's name together to make a new name. Like, Yullen. 'Yu' from-of course Yuu and 'llen' from your name Allen."

"Well don't call us Yullen!" Allen blushed, "Kanda will kill me if he knows that you know about our relationship."

Lavi nudged Allen's arm and smiled confidently, "Hey, Yuu's my best friend! He'll understand."

"Doubt it." Allen muttered. They both laughed though but then after that it grew silent.

"Hey Al…?"

"Yeah?"

"I have two questions for you."

"Okay, what's the first one?"

"When you went out a few days before. You were out to meet Yuu, and you left me to watch Coraline right? Remember?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't come back till about midnight…." Lavi scratched his chin as he laughed nervously, "You two didn't do _it _did you?"

"What!" Allen shot off the bed and blushed a deep red, "Why would we do that? We only dated two months ago! I-I'm not ready for that!"

Lavi chuckled, "Awww~! Allen's shy and too innocent to tell his best friend! Come on Al, did you?"

"N-no! We went to the park, then to his house and-"

"You did it!" Lavi grinned.

"No! We watched a movie and I fell asleep!" Allen grew even redder just thinking about giving his virginity to Kanda. "W-we didn't do it."

"Okay, okay! Sorry I asked bean sprout." Lavi laughed as Allen weakly smacked Lavi's head. He rose up from the bed and sat back down on his desk chair. "Oh yeah, my second question."

"Oh yeah…. What is it?"

"Why'd you tell this guy Dark Gentleman that you're with Kanda and didn't tell me?"

'_Dark Gentleman? How does Lavi know about Tyki's pen name?' _Allen though. "How do you know about Dark Gentleman?"

"I'm talking to him now. We began talking when I was investigating about you and Yuu. He said you told him though." Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Anyway who's Dark?"

"He-" Allen paused. "Do…do you like Dark?"

"Hm? Well…he's alright." A slight blush crossed Lavi's face, "I don't _love _him or anything."

Allen frowned. If Lavi knew about Tyki being Dark, he will be pretty disappointed. Lavi didn't really like Tyki in real life so how can he handle with Dark? Allen didn't want to break something like that. "Dark…Dark's a…a friend of a distant cousin of mine."

"Oh," Lavi shrugged, "He isn't an old perverted man is he?"

Allen laughed weakly, "I don't think so."

"Well, I still won't give my name just in case." Lavi winked. "Now, let's watch the rest of Coraline. I didn't get to finish it!"

Allen followed but not before taking a last glance at the empty chat room.

[The next day at lunch]

Allen quickly went to the cafeteria alone. Lavi and Kanda were held back for a few minutes from their last class for fighting during the lecture. It was good timing since Allen needed to talk to Tyki. The albino boy searched and finally his eyes found his cousins at. "Tyki!"

Said person turned and waved at Allen lazily, "Yo cuz. What's up?"

Allen grabbed Tyki's arm and looked at the other at the table, "Sorry, I need to talk to Tyki alone." With that, Allen brought Tyki to an empty table.

Tyki sat down with Allen across from him and raised a sharp eyebrow, "So what do you wanna talk about boy? You seem a bit more fidgety than usual."

"I want you to get on good terms with Lavi." Allen said seriously, "Become close friends with him and don't play around with him!"

Tyki was still poker faced. "I don't get what you mean. You know I love teasing my lovely."

"Tyki, I'm serious! Don't act like that around Lavi anymore. He doesn't like you like that." If Tyki actually accepted the request than it wouldn't be so hard for Lavi to know that Tyki is Dark.

"I don't get it cuz. You usually don't mind me with Lavi. What's up now? You jealous or something?" Tyki smirked. _'He's not getting it!' _Allen thought.

"Lavi's Red Usagi!" Allen slammed his hands on the table, "I don't want you hurting Lavi's feelings when he finds out."

Tyki's eyes widened a bit, "Lavi's…Usagi?" But then it all made sense. Red meant Lavi's red hair, and Lavi did remind Tyki a bit of a rabbit. And what Usagi said yesterday put everything together. How could he have been so blind? Tyki got up, "I'm gonna find Lavi."

"Wait!" Allen grabbed Tyki's sleeve and pulled back, "If Lavi knows he'll hate you _and _'Dark'."

"You expect me to hide this from Lavi for who I actually am?"

"If you really actually care for Lavi yes."

Tyki gritted his teeth and jerked his arm free from Allen, "Fine. I won't tell the rabbit, but I won't stop being who I am. He'll just have to deal with it."

"T-"

"Allen!" Allen turned and saw Lavi waving at him with Kanda behind. "Come on, we're gonna eat outside!"

Allen cupped his hands to his mouth, "Okay! I'll be right there!" the cursed boy turned back to his cousin, "Tyki, I swear don't make a bad impression on Lavi anymore. He really likes 'Dark'."

Tyki's lips curved to a sly smile, "He does, does he? Interesting…"

"Yes, and cut it out."

Tyki waved his hand sluggishly, "Okay, okay got it. See you later cuz."

Allen grimaced and left. Tyki was smiling to himself as he finally got things figured out. "So Red's Lavi. Shame he didn't say so before. But truly this is more fun this way."

[After school]

Lavi was walking to his locker to put away his things. Allen was waiting for him outside so he had to hurry. Little did he know that someone else was waiting for him as well. Lavi opened his locker but it was closed by a hand. A recognizable voice whispered in Lavi's ear softly, "Hello there Lavi."

Lavi flinched and turned to see Tyki hovering over him. "T-Tyki!"

"The one and only. It's good to see you again." Tyki smiled. Lavi's back was now against the lockers and Tyki's was only inches away from his. "You know lovely…. You don't realize how important you are to me do you?"

"J-just as important as the girls you've fooled around with. It's quite obvious." Lavi's face reddened and he shut his eye tight. He really didn't want to look Tyki in the eye. "Please leave me alone Tyki."

"No can do." Tyki purred, "You're just too cute. And by the way; you're much more important to me than those girls."

Lavi pulled himself together and shoved Tyki's shoulders. "Y-yeah right!" he scurried away without getting any of his stuff. But it was better than staying for what Tyki could possibly do to Lavi.

Tyki leaned back on the lockers and crossed his arms. Those unique gold eyes watched that red speck leave till it was gone. _'Can't wait to chat with you again…Red.'_

To be continued…

**A/N: I don't have much to say :P but there was a song I listened to the whole time I was writing~! Better Than Me by Hinder :) you gotta love that band~! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's Miss Shy here again~! I'm glad you guys like my fanfic :D I hope to update next week and sorry about the late update too :O**

After almost getting trapped in the clutches of Tyki, Lavi ran into the washroom and leaned on the door. Lavi could feel his heart racing by not just running, but because of what Tyki was saying. He just couldn't believe it…. Tyki said that Lavi was cute…and that he was important to him. Lavi clutched his shirt tightly and blushed hard, "He can't be serious…can he?"

A sudden ringtone brought Lavi back to reality. "Woah!" Lavi took out his cell phone from his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Lavi?" The red head sighed. It was only Allen, though Lavi didn't really know why he would worry who would be calling him. It's not like Tyki knew his phone number. _'Ugh! Why am I thinking about him? Stop it Lavi! Stop it!'_

"Yeah, it's me. What's up Al?"

"Well, I'm just wondering where you are. You're late Lavi."

"Sorry Al, something kinda unsettling happened. But don't worry," Lavi opened the door of the washroom and left. "I'm coming right now."

"Okay, but…what happened?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"But you said something unsettling happened. What is it?"

Lavi sighed, "I…I bumped into Tyki and he said some…things, but whatever it doesn't matter now. I'll be right there."

"Hold up! What did Tyki say?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now Al, I'll tell you at home." Lavi hung up without another word and sighed again. He just couldn't get what Tyki said out of his mind. _'I swear…. If that guy does something like that again, I'm gonna have Yuu go after him. I'll just say that Tyki hit on Allen.' _Lavi grinned at the idea.

[At home…]

Lavi was on the couch flipping through channels, but he couldn't really concentrate because Allen was staring at him. "Uh…Allen? Could you cut it out? You're kinda weirding me out."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me what happened. I wanna know." Allen pouted slightly, "You can tell me Lavi. We're friends right?"

'_Are you trying to make me feel guilty bean sprout?' _Lavi brought his knees to his chest as he turned off the T.V. a slight blush appeared on Lavi's cheeks and stayed there, "I don't get how you can deal with such an annoying cousin Al."

Allen was criss crossed on the couch. The albino raised an eyebrow, "What? Lavi, what did Tyki do?"

"…."

"Come on Lavi, just tell me. I won't tell anyone." Allen swore.

"Not even your lovely Yuu?" Lavi grinned. Allen's face grew as red as a tomato.

"W-what! No of course I won't. I promise."

Lavi sighed, "The reason why I came late to meet you at the front of the school was because of Tyki…. He met up with me at my locker and kinda…pinned me to the lockers." Lavi blushed a bit more, "Tyki…he told me I was cute, and that I was more important to him than the girls he flirts with."

"W-woah! Seriously?" Allen blinked. "He didn't do anything bad did he?"

"What?" Lavi made a face, "At school? What could he possibly do to me when we're in school?"

"You'll be surprised in what you can do…." Allen mumbled, remembering his experience with Kanda when the young samurai was in a 'wanting' mood.

Lavi stared at Allen with wide eyes. He could obviously tell what Allen meant. Allen blushed and waved his arms around, "I-I-I mean! I've heard that from Lenalee! I don't know what she meant, but hahaha I definitely don't know what she meant. It's not I did that stuff or anything! Especially not with Kanda! That'd be silly. Hahahaha…"

…

…

"…Uh okay?" Lavi smirked, "I wonder what Yuu would say if I asked him."

"D-don't!"

Lavi laughed as Allen playfully punched the red head in the arm, "Don't worry, I won't."

Allen pouted, "…so what are you gonna do with Tyki?"

"Well, it's not like it hasn't happened before. I'll just endure it for now." Lavi got up and headed to his room, "I'm gonna go to my room, I'm kinda tired."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Lavi nodded and once he was in his room, he went straight to his laptop. Lavi couldn't get why, but whenever he gets into a situation with Tyki, he always seems to want to talk to Dark about it. Course, Lavi doesn't say that he was the one that was experiencing it. He would just say that his friend has a boy who is crushing on him. And Dark would just help Lavi without even knowing.

**Dark_Gentleman69 is online**

**Red_Usagi49 is now online**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Hey, Dark :)**

[On the side with Tyki…]

Tyki was skimming through an online manga series until a beeping noise interrupted him. When Tyki glanced at the name, he couldn't help but smile. _'Why, if it isn't Lavi…. Hm…. I just remembered that he would always say that his friend was getting hit on…. Heh, I suppose that was him, and the man he was having trouble with was me. Hahaha and he's asking me for advice. How cute.'_

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Why, hello there Red :)**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Dark! My friend's been through the WORST today! D:**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Really? What happened?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: the guy that's been hitting on him did it again -_- he even called him cute! :O I mean, I can't believe that player has the nerve to do that to him! X(**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha sounds like you hate this guy a lot**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Well of course! He flirts with every guy or girl he meets –growls- **

"Hmm…." Tyki sat back on his chair and crossed his arms. "If he hates me so much, why doesn't he tell it to my face?"

**Red_Usagi49 says: Dark? You there?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: May I ask you something Red?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: I ain't telling you my name Dark -_-**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha don't worry, I know you won't. But…has your friend actually tried to get to know this boy?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: …not really**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: I see, what if this boy actually has a good side, but doesn't want to show it? **

**Red_Usagi49 says: Well…**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: What if this boy actually has feelings for your friend? What if**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Okay I get it! DX I get what you're saying already**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: really? So what do you think of the boy now?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Hmpf I still think that he's mean for playing around. Those things might be true, but you never know.**

Tyki sighed.

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: What DO you know Red?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: I know that Dark is way nicer than that guy XD hahaha**

Tyki stopped typing. Then he realized…. He liked Lavi/Red because he was honest about things, so why isn't he being honest to him? If he keeps going by this pace, Lavi will get even more heart broken knowing it's him. Tyki might as well tell him before that happens. It might hurt less for both Lavi and him.

**Red_Usagi49 says: Dark? Hey Dark! Why are you so quiet today?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: …**

**Red_Usagi49 says: ?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Hypothetically speaking…. What would you do if your friend was chatting online with the boy but didn't know it because the boy never told? And what if they became friends easily online?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: this is a pretty weird hypothetical question :P**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Please just answer the question Red**

**Red_Usagi49 says: well…. I wouldn't really mind it. I mean, if they have a lot in common, and really like each other when chatting online, I think they should tell each other their real selves. **

Tyki smirked. _'You may say that now Lavi, but I bet you're just gonna contradict yourself once I tell you….'_

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Is that so? :) I'm glad you feel that way…Lavi.**

Lavi's eyes widened. How did Dark know his name? Did Allen tell? _'No…he wouldn't do that….'_

**Red_Usagi49 says: …how do you know my name?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: You'll just have to guess Lavi.**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Okay dude, you're kinda creeping me out. Did Allen tell you? **

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: No…. In fact, we know each other. You just don't see it… **

**Red_Usagi49 says: Who. Are. You?**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: You wanna know?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Yes.**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: I see. If I tell you, will you think differently of me?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: Depends**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Okay, well I must tell you that you might be a bit…disappointed.**

**Red_Usagi49 says: You know me and yet you pretend to not know my name. I'm already disappointed in you Dark.**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha I guess you're right. Alright Lavi, I'm…**

Those emerald-like eyes widened larger than before. "N-no way…."

[The next day]

It was Biology class, and was the last class for today. Lavi was in a bad mood the whole entire day. Lavi saw Kanda and half waved.

Kanda knew that Lavi was feeling bad, but didn't know exactly why. But why did he care? Lavi was just a stupid rabbit. When Lavi came near Kanda's table, the young samurai did the usual response…he growled. "I'm not interested in sitting with a depressed usagi. Baka-Usagi!"

"Come on Yuu!" Lavi pouted, "There aren't any more seats."

Kanda pointed to an empty table, "There's that one. Go sit there."

"Yeah but Tyki isn't here, and if I sit there he'll come and sit with me. I don't wanna sit with him, so please Yuu?" Lavi smiled, "If you're my best friend, you would let me sit here."

"I'm not your friend Baka-Usagi." Kanda scowled, "Now go away."

Lavi sighed and turned away. Kanda blinked. Usually it would take more than that for Lavi to go away. Usually it would end up with Lavi having Mugen close to the rabbit's neck. _'Is the baka-usagi that depressed? Ugh….'_

"Oi! Usagi!" Kanda called out. Lavi turned back and saw Kanda nodding his head to the seat next to him. Lavi's face brightened times ten.

"Really Yuu?" Lavi leapt onto the seat and smiled, "You sure are nice today!"

"I'm not being nice. It's just that a depressed Lavi is more irritating than your energetic and annoying self." Kanda said calmly, but Lavi couldn't help but smile.

"Aw, I bet that's not it Yuu~!" Lavi grinned, "I bet you actually care about me Yuu."

"Baka-Usagi…I swear I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut the hell up." Kanda glared. Lavi just thought of this trash talk as a sign of love. _'Hahaha Kanda's such a tsundere.'_

An abrupt roar of squealing made Lavi jump. To see what was up, Lavi looked at the class door. It was Tyki looking as charming as ever. Lavi's face grew bitter a bit. Kanda looked at the direction Lavi was looking. Kanda mumbled to himself, "Che…that idiot is still going after all these dumb chicks? That guy will never be in a steady relationship."

Lavi heard what Kanda was mumbling about and smirked slightly, _'Yuu shouldn't be worrying about getting in a relationship. Especially when he's with bean sprout haha.'_

Lavi turned his attention back to Tyki and frowned. Tyki was smiling as if nothing happened yesterday. For some reason, Lavi felt a bit upset about what happened yesterday.

Tyki looked up and stared at the red head that was glaring at him. Though he held a smile on his face, Tyki couldn't help but regret what happened yesterday.

[The rest of their conversation that day...]

_**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha I guess you're right. Alright Lavi, I'm the guy you 'hate' the most. Tyki.**_

_**Red_Usagi49 says: What…?**_

_**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Yeah, it's me Tyki sorry Lavi…**_

_**Red_Usagi49 says: How long have you known about the real me?**_

_**Dark_Gentleman69 says: lunchtime**_

_**Red_Usagi49 says: Who told you?**_

_**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Allen**_

_**Red_Usagi49 says: Seriously? **_

_**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Yeah…**_

_**Red_Usagi49 says: Tyki…I don't think we should talk anymore. Sorry, but even if you say you're different…. I can't say that I think of you differently. You've been pissing me off ever since we started high school. Sorry**_

_**Dark_Gentleman69 says: I understand…. Hahaha I guess I shouldn't have told you**_

_**Red_Usagi49 says: No, I think it's fine. I know now so…we'll stop here.**_

_**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Alright I'll see you at school**_

_**Red_Usagi49 says: Maybe.**_

_**Red_Usagi49 is now offline**_

_**Dark_Gentleman69 says: …I'm sorry.**_

_**Dark_Gentleman69 is now offline**_

_Tyki closed his laptop and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm such an idiot…."_

To be continued…

**A/N: NOOOOOooooo! :'( poor Tyki, and poor Lavi :( man I'm getting emotional right now TT ^ TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Miss Shy here :D I'm soooo happy you guys like my fanfic :3 especially when this is my first time writing a fanfic yay :)**

"Hey! Tyki~! Why are you ignoring me?" Road tugged on Tyki's sleeve as they walked through the halls. "Oi! Tyki."

Tyki was looking around and seemed to be looking for something; or someone. "Hm? Oh sorry Road, uh I just…L-Lavi!"

Lavi was with Allen and were heading for their classes. Lavi turned and saw Tyki heading his way. "Shit…." Lavi went into a full out sprint and ran to Spanish class.

Tyki sighed, "Dammit…."

Allen was gonna question what was happening between Lavi and Tyki, but Road attacked the albino with a hug, "Allen~!"

[In Spanish class]

Lavi sat at the back row in the class, and scribbled in his notebook. He's already learned plenty of Spanish already from Bookman, the only reason why he was in it, was because it was so easy. _'Dark's Tyki…? Wow.'_

"_Tyki…I don't think we should talk anymore. Sorry, but even if you say you're different…. I can't say that I think of you differently. You've been pissing me off ever since we started high school. Sorry"_

"_I understand…. Hahaha I guess I shouldn't have told you"_

For some reason, Lavi felt a sudden cloud of guilt rain over him. He never should have done that. Sure, Tyki was Dark, but when he was Dark, he was pretty nice to talk to. And those words Tyki said… _"I see, what if this boy actually has a good side, but doesn't want to show it?_ _What if this boy actually has feelings for your friend?"_

'…_.'_

[Lunchtime]

"Lavi!" Lenalee was sitting across from Lavi and was poking his forehead. "Laviiiii!"

Lavi sighed. Lenalee shook her head and raised an eyebrow. Lavi has been sighing so many times; it's like a second language to the red head. Lavi was picking his food and not making eye contact with Lenalee at all. Lenalee didn't have anybody to helpbecause Allen and Kanda were eating by themselves outside. Lenalee tapped Lavi's head again and pouted, "Lavi, quit ignoring me! What's wrong?"

Lavi looked up and sighed again. Lavi glanced to the side and saw Tyki's table and his cousins with him. "Lenalee...if someone lied to you about who they truly are, would you forgive them?"

"Well, if that person was actually a mean person, maybe not. But if he or she is actually kind and I didn't know it I would be a bit happy." Lenalee replied, "I mean, I would get to know that person more now that I know he or she is a good person."

"Hm..."

"Why are you asking anyway?"

"No reason." Lavi began to get up and put away his tray, "I'm not really hungry, so I'm gonna head back to my locker. See you later Lenalee!"

"Later, Lavi." Lenalee noticed Tyki watching Lavi leave for a moment but turned back. Lenalee narrowed her eyebrows, "Something's up with those two."

[At Lavi's locker]

When he was at his locker collecting some books for his next class, a shadow showed up behind him. The red head turned and saw a bunch of girls and they didn't seem very friendly. Then he remembered seeing some of the girls hanging around Tyki and chatting with him. _'Oh, it's some of Tyki's fan girls. Not many are strike worthy though... Darn.' _"Hey ladies! What's up?"

The leader of the group glared at the red head, "Hello Lavi. We're Tyki's fan club, and we've seen that you're a real favourite to Tyki."

_'Shit...don't tell me...'_

"It's really pissing us off, so leave Tyki alone." the girl barked, "We don't get why you're more special to him than us girls, but we won't hold back if you don't leave Tyki. We all adore him, but you're hogging him all to yourself."

"Ah crap... Listen, there's nothing between me and Tyki. We're not going out or anything-we're not even friends. He just likes to mess with me, and if you want me to leave Tyki alone, no problem. And how can you girls believe that me and Tyki have a thing? We're both guys." Though Lavi already knew things like that could happen. Especially when he's friends with a certain couple, "Don't you think that would be a bit weird?"

"Things like that happen." The girl crossed her arms, "So you better stay away from Tyki."

"I will, I will." Lavi began to leave but the girls blocked his way. "Um...can I leave now?"

"Even though you agreed, doesn't mean we won't beat you up." the girl smirked, "You flirting with Tyki really pissed us off, so we're getting pay back."

"Ehhh? But I didn't flirt with him; he flirted with me." Lavi was getting seriously annoyed. Because of Tyki, he's gonna get beat up by a bunch of girls. It's not like he can fight back. "M-maybe I can be your servant for a week! Or I can do your homework...wait never mind that. I don't even like doing my _own_ homework."

"Sorry, but no." Lavi was pushed to the lockers by the leader with ease. Lavi was gonna question it, but then he remembered that some of these girls are part of the wrestling team. Lavi sweat dropped, _'Woah...fan girls are scary.'_

"What are you girls doing to Lavi?"

Everybody turned and saw Tyki who seemed to be there for a while. The girls blushed and squealed as Tyki came closer to them. Tyki pulled away the girl's hand that was holding Lavi's shirt threateningly. "I'd like it if you don't touch Lavi like that miss."

The girl blushed, "Uh...o-okay. Sorry Tyki."

"It's fine." Tyki smiled charmingly, "May you please leave Lavi alone from now on though?"

"Of-of course!" the girl turned away and began to leave, "Come on girls, let's go!"

The girls followed their leader and left Tyki and Lavi to themselves. Lavi sighed with relief and leaned on the lockers, "Hey, thanks Tyki."

"No problem. I didn't want them to hurt you for something I did." Tyki said, "So, are you gonna run away now? Or should I just save you the energy and leave?"

There was a cold tone in Tyki's voice as he spoke. Lavi shouldn't care, but he couldn't help it. Tyki used to speak so fondly towards Lavi. Now Lavi misses it a bit. "Uh...no, I won't run away or anything." Lavi tried to smile casually but failed, "Haha I don't have anywhere to go now since it's still lunchtime."

"I see..." there was a brief silence between the two for a moment. "Before I go, I have something to say..."

"What's that?"

"I apologize that I lied to you. I didn't mean to make it turn to this, so I'm sorry." Tyki sighed, "Didn't think you would avoid me so much."

"...well, I didn't meant to avoid you. I just wasn't ready to know if..." Lavi hesitated for a moment but blurted out, "Tyki, do you like me?"

Tyki stared at Lavi, but then broke out into laughter, "Hahaha! Why so sudden-? Hahaha man...you sure are cute lovely." Lavi's face turned bright red and now his face matched his hair. Tyki tried to stop laughing but his shoulder's kept shaking.

Lavi pouted and was still red, "J-just answer my question..."

Tyki smirked, "Yeah, I do like you lovely."

"Oh..." Lavi muttered. Tyki saw Lavi blushing and came closer. He knew he shouldn't be doing that since Lavi still hasn't said he's forgiven Tyk, but he couldn't help it. Lavi was just too innocent and cute. Tyki wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist and brought the red head closer. "W-what are you doing?"

"Do you forgive me Lavi?" Tyki moved his hands under Lavi's shirt. Lavi shivered at the cold touch of Tyki's hands against his skin. Tyki kissed the back of Lavi's neck. "Do you forgive me?"

"I-if I say yes, will you cut it out?" Lavi whimpered.

"Mayyybe." Tyki smiled. "So do you?"

Lavi nodded repeatedly. Tyki grinned and let go of Lavi. "You do, do you? Why is that?"

"Well...other than saying it because I want you to stop? I've been thinking it over during class, and decided to give you a chance. Sure, you lied, but that's only of who you are. I mean, how do I know if you're more like Dark, than your playboy self I know? So...though it was a bit of a surprise, I still forgive you. It's all good." Lavi grinned boyishly.

Tyki smirked. He always loved seeing that smile on the red head's face, "I'm glad."

"B-but we're only friends!"

"Got it." Lavi sighed with relief at Tyki's answer. _'I hope he knows that I want him to stop touching me...'_

"Anyway, I'm gonna go before more fan girls try to rip me apart." Lavi laughed. But then Tyki was hugging Lavi again and held him tight. _'I guess he doesn't know...' _"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You know lovely. I'm glad you said I'm your friend, because usually the friends turn into lovers." Tyki smirked slyly.

Lavi started struggling, and grunted. "Sure, between a boy and a girl! Maybe an occasional boy and boy, but not with us! Now cut...it...out!" Lavi pushed away from Tyki and ran to his next class.

Tyki laughed lightly. _'I never expected to be forgiven but who cares?' _Tyki looked at his watch and sighed, "I better get back to Road and the others, or else she'll give me a mouthful."

To be continued...

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter~! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do NOT own -Man**

Lavi sighed as he looked through videos and read manga online. The red head leaned his chin on the back of his hand and had his eyes opened half open. Lavi suddenly saw an ad of the chatting website he went on and met 'Dark'. Lavi bit his lip. _'He's probably not on right? Especially after what happened.'_

Lavi clicked the ad and logged into his account. The young teen's eyes widened slightly. Tyki's pen name said it was online but Lavi didn't dare to click on it.

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: well, it seems like you don't wish to talk to me anymore Lavi**

**Red_Usagi49 says: no, it's not that but…you just that it's a bit awkward for us**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: Lavi it's fine :P I understand that you feel awkward, but I'm still the same. You know that right?**

**Red_Usagi49 says: yeah**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: good :)**

**Red_Usagi49 says: But you're a complete player still in my eyes. I'm thankful you saved me from those girls and all but**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: About that, you don't have to worry about that group of girls anymore.**

**Red_Usagi49 says: only THAT group? -_- Why don't you use your charm to make any of these girls stop? –waves hands around-**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: lol I'll try my best ;)**

**Red_Usagi49 says: You better! –pokes Tyki's chest- or else!**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: haha like what? I do love a little torture now and then ;)**

**Red_Usagi49 says: O_O**

**Red_Usagi49 is offline**

**Dark_Gentleman69 says: how cute :)**

**Dark_Gentleman69 is offline**

[On Tyki's side]

Tyki chuckled. He always did like the red head's fierce charm. But he couldn't really handle how he is to Lavi now. At first he was the charming, flirty boy that Lavi would always fear to see, and now he's just a friend that has a little crush on Lavi. How pathetic. Tyki groaned and slammed his head on his computer table, and landed on the keyboard. _'Great…Red's got me into this kind of state? Damn him and his adorable expressions…and great body…and wonderful emerald green eye-WHAT AM I DOING?'_

Tyki sighed. All this time, he just wanted the red head in his bed, but now it's gone from that, to gaining the red head's respect. Road and the twins even laughed at him the day before when Lavi concluded that he and Lavi will start being friends. The little girl-and I quote: "Hahaha! That sure isn't like you Tyki! Seriously!" From the twins, they bursted out laughing along with Road and Devitto said: "Bwahahahaha! I just saw your balls roll across the room!"

Tyki pinched the bridge of his nose. His eye twitched, "I'm being looked down by Road and the twins…and I actually agree with them."

"Tyki~!" Said person sighed as he turned his chair and saw Road at the door. The little 9th grader skipped inside Tyki's organized and clean room happily. Road flopped on Tyki's bed and kicked her legs with an excited look on her face. "Tyki~! Guess what!"

Tyki smirked and crossed his arms, "What is it Road? Did Allen give up on that samurai boy and go for you?" _'Though I doubt it.' _

Road giggled, "If only! But no that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I invited Allen over this weekend, and I told him to invite all this friends~!" Road smirked, "And I repeat. _All._"

The raven head smirked slyly. He knew exactly what Road was implying, but just to make sure... "And what are you implying Road?"

"Oh nothing~! I just hope you don't make too much noise with the red headed Bookman." Road winked. Oddly enough, Tyki's face felt a bit hot. It was like the mention of him doing something to Lavi gets him heated up. _'Aw shit…. Keep it together Tyki.'_

"Thanks for the update. So tell me…why did you invite the boy over?" the young man said with a sharp raised eyebrow. "Are you planning something?"

Road gasped, "What? Of course not Tyki! What do you think of me?"

"A very manipulative girl." Tyki smirked as he got up and pushed the pouting 9th grader out the door, "Now go on, go play with your weird looking umbrella thing."

"It's not weird! It's the Lero 5000! He talks and responds to you! He's also very hard to break and is the best umbrella ever! Show respect." Road pouted.

"Yes, yes, yes; I'm sorry I called your umbrella weird. It's actually a stupid invention." Before Road could yell at him again, Tyki shut the door on her and locked it. Tyki rolled his eyes when Road kept banging the door, "Road, could you just please leave me alone?"

He could practically hear Road pout. "Fine, but when the party begins this weekend, you _better _talk to Lavi. Your one sided love thing is making me mad."

Tyki chuckled as he ran a hand through his silk like black hair. "You're not the only one pissed here Road." When he heard Road's footsteps fade away, the 12th grader slid down to the ground as he was leaning on the door. "I wonder what he's doing right now…."

[On Lavi's side]

After he logged out, the red head let out an exaggerated sigh. He should feel pissed at Tyki…should he? But he couldn't help but feel something for Tyki. When Lavi ran away from Tyki, after Lavi was attacked by those fans and was saved by Tyki, the red head stayed and saw something unexpected. Tyki was smiling with so much happiness and satisfaction on his face; it made Lavi's heart skip a beat. Lavi leaned back on his chair and began playing with his bangs. "I don't like Tyki…do I? I mean…I don't hate him either."

Tyki was always the playboy, but how did Lavi become one of Tyki's play toys? _'Oh yeah….' _It was probably when they officially met each other. Allen was invited to the Road and Tyki's place, and Allen brought Lavi along because Lavi was just in the living room playing games he's already beaten millions of times.

When they got there Lavi met Tyki in person and was pressured to play strip poker with the man. Sadly Lavi wasn't so good at poker; he read about it, but he never got around to actually be good at it. When Lavi was down to his boxers Tyki was staring at him the whole time. Lavi made a face. _'Oh…I think I know why now. I should have worn more clothes back then. And I swear! That idiot playboy was cheating!'_

But though Tyki is a player, he is a good guy…in his own way. Maybe Lavi does like Tyki a bit more than he should. Right now though, Lavi should probably keep his feelings in till he knows it's ready. But what are his feelings? _'Ugh…I'm so confused.'_

Lavi sighed again and opened his door and went downstairs. Allen was in the kitchen and talking on the phone with someone. "Allen? Who're you talking to?"

The albino boy hung up the phone and finally noticed Lavi standing there. Allen shrugged, "Oh it's just Road. She just invited us to go to her house."

Lavi put his hands on his hips, "Us? Who's us? Like, everyone?"

"Yeah, Road wants all of us to go to her house." Allen looked Lavi directly in the eye, "You won't have a problem with Tyki right? I heard you guys became friends."

Lavi bit his lip, but then smiled, "Yeah we're both cool. I'll be able to go so don't worry Al."

"Okay, that's good." Allen smiled and headed to his room.

Lavi leaned on the kitchen counter and sighed once again. _'I've been sighing a lot haha…. Man…this party's gonna end either really badly, or in absolute disaster.'_

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry for the late update DX**


End file.
